This invention relates generally to coin receiving devices and more particularly to apparatus for sorting and counting coins of different denominations and for operating a toll booth mechanism upon the payment of the correct amount.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved coin counting apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved coin counting apparatus for use in conjunction with a toll booth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus that can accurately count and total randomly inserted coins such as nickels, dimes, quarters, half-dollars and silver dollars.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out in particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which forms an integral part thereof.